Snowfoux Den
Formerly known as Snowfoux Dungeon. Location is found at (-76,-75) in the Snowfoux Caverns. Access Entry requires giving a Snowfoux Den Key to Dave Growl, which is consumed. Rooms ; Mobs do not vary. Challenging is possible. Room 1 * Yomi Snowfoux, level 192 * Yokai Snowfoux, level 190 * Kami Snowfoux, level 189 * Maho Snowfoux, level 184 (total level: 755) * 5 characters: +Yokai Snowfoux, level 190 (total level: 945) * 6 characters: +'Kami Snowfoux', level 189 (total level: 1134) * 7 characters: +Yomi Snowfoux, level 192 (total level: 1326) * 8 characters: +Yokai Snowfoux, level 190 (total level: 1516) Room 2 * Kami Snowfoux, level 192 * Maho Snowfoux, level 187 * Maho Snowfoux, level 187 * Soryo Snowfoux, level 184 (total level: 750) * 5 characters: +Soryo Snowfoux, level 184 (total level: 934) * 6 characters: +'Kami Snowfoux', level 192 (total level: 1126) * 7 characters: +Maho Snowfoux, level 187 (total level: 1313) * 8 characters: +Soryo Snowfoux, level 184 (total level: 1497) Room 3 * Yokai Snowfoux, level 196 * Yokai Snowfoux, level 196 * Yomi Snowfoux, level 196 * Yomi Snowfoux, level 196 (total level: 784) * 5 characters: +Yokai Snowfoux, level 196 (total level: 980) * 6 characters: +Yomi Snowfoux, level 196 (total level: 1176) * 7 characters: +Yokai Snowfoux, level 196 (total level: 1372) * 8 characters: +Yomi Snowfoux, level 196 (total level: 1568) Room 4 * Kami Snowfoux, level 198 * Kami Snowfoux, level 198 * Yomi Snowfoux, level 198 * Soryo Snowfoux, level 188 (total level: 782) * 5 characters: +Soryo Snowfoux, level 188 (total level: 970) * 6 characters: +Yomi Snowfoux, level 198 (total level: 1168) * 7 characters: +'Kami Snowfoux', level 198 (total level: 1366) * 8 characters: +Soryo Snowfoux, level 188 (total level: 1554) ; After completing room 4 you have two options. You can either continue to room 5 or room 6. Room 5 * Tengu Snowfoux, level 212 * Yokai Snowfoux, level 202 * Kami Snowfoux, level 201 * Yomi Snowfoux, level 200 (total level: 815) * 5 characters: +Maho Snowfoux, level 196 (total level: 1011) * 6 characters: +Soryo Snowfoux, level 190 (total level: 1201) * 7 characters: +'Kami Snowfoux', level 201 (total level: 1402) * 8 characters: +Yomi Snowfoux, level 200 (total level: 1602) Room 6 * Tengu Snowfoux, level 212 * Foster Fuji Snowfoux, level 211 * Yokai Snowfoux, level 202 * Yomi Snowfoux, level 200 (total level: 825) * 5 characters: +'Kami Snowfoux', level 201 (total level: 1026) * 6 characters: +Maho Snowfoux, level 196 (total level: 1222) * 7 characters: +Soryo Snowfoux, level 190 (total level: 1412) * 8 characters: +Yomi Snowfoux, level 200 (total level: 1612) Rewards Upon completing the dungeon players will be able to access The Petrified Forest. It does not matter which boss room they choose for this purpose. It is also the only place to find Foster Fuji Snowfoux, Tengu Snowfoux and Kami Snowfoux. Related Achievements * Cold As Ice * I Am Legend